Lunatic Love
by JoannHutch
Summary: Lisa Anderson Wilkins was a happy women until her husband did the most unforgivable thing. How was lisa going to bounce back from what he did. Would she find love in someone she never thought she would a wwe wrestler. And would he accept the things in her life that happened after her husband cheated on her.
1. Chapter 1

_**Hey Everyone well like i said before i hit a major roadblock with my Betrayal of the Brotherhood. I wrote this story a while ago and i haven't been able to come up with a title for it if anyone has a title idea or a better discription for the story i'll give you credit on both thanks again everyone. I hope you enjoy this story. **_

Lisa was a happy girl.

She was married to her highschool sweetheart and she lived in a gorgeous community in Cinncinati Ohio. She was living the good life that was until her whole world came crashing down around her.

12 months ago she noticed something off about her husband Jeff's demeanor he was distant, working late nights and he was almost never home. She thought that maybe he was just trying to make partner at his law office but it was something much more then that.

One rainy afternoon Lisa was on with her friends Jessica and Kayla.

"Hey Jess have you noticed anything different about Jeff."

"Now that you mention it he has been alittle scatter brained lately."

"Yeah when Mark asked jeff to play raquet ball Jeff just ignored him like he wasn't even there." Kayla said.

"Sweetie i'm sure it's nothing didn't you say Jeff was up for a partnership at the firm." Jess said.

"Yeah he is. Maybe your right Jess. I know what i can do I'll make him a nice dinner and we can just talk about things."

Lisa said goodbye to her friends and raced home to make that dinner for jeff.

A few hours later Jeff was home and he was surpisingly happy for the first time in a month.

"Babe, Babe where are you."

"I'm in the kitchen sweetie."

When Jeff got in the kitchen he was shocked to see what lisa had set up.

"Wow honey what's all this."

"Well you've been working so hard at work so i thought a nice romantic dinner for two would make you feel better then maybe i can give you one of my famous back rubs." Lisa said sitting down on jeff's lap.

"Hmmm sounds great. But why don't we start off with desert first."

Jeff picked lisa up and carried her off to the bedroom.

The way jeff touched her was like nothing she had ever felt before his touch was soft and warm.

There cries of passion filled the house.

After they both drifted off to sleep lisa thought that things were finally getting back to the way they use to be when they got married 5 years ago but she was sorely mistaken.

A few weeks later Lisa was feeling absolutley awful so she made an appointment with her doctor.

"Good morning lisa."

"Morning Dr. Jackson."

"So what brings you by today"

"Well i haven't been able to shake this cold or flu or whatever it is I have."

"Ok well tell me what you've been feeling."

"Umm i've had an upset stomach, dizziness, headaches and some really strange cravings that i have never had before. What do you think is wrong with me."

"Well let's draw some blood and then take it from there."

Dr. Jackson called his nurse in to take some of lisa's blood to run some test.

"Ok lisa ill get a rush on the blood work and call you when we get the test results."

"Thanks doc."

Lisa went about her day running errans. She was pulling into the drive when her cellphone rang, looking at the caller ID and saw it was Doctor Jackson's office.

"Lisa Wilkins."

"Lisa it's Dr. Jackson. I have the results of your blood test."

"Oh great so i was worrying for nothing it's just the flu isn't it."

"No it's not the flu or a common cold. Your pregnant."

"I'm what. I'm pregnant oh my god."

"Yes by the looks of the blood test your about 4 weeks. Now i'm gonna make an appointment for you to come in and get a full check up to make sure everything is going smoothly"

"Yes i will thanks doc."

Lisa hung up with her doctor and was about to call jeff when she thought it be better to go straight to his office she knew he would be there this time of night. She turned the car back on and pulled out of the drive and headed to jeff's office to surprise him but she was in for a much bigger surprise of her own.


	2. Chapter 2

When lisa got to Jeff's office of course the only person there was Al the night watchmen.

"Hello Mrs. Wilkins so nice to see you again."

"Hello Al how are you how's the Mrs."

"Oh she's fine she has a bit of a cold but she's getting better. So what beigs you by at this late hour."

"I'm here to see Mr. Wilkins is he in his office."

"Yes he is. Would you like me to call him and tell him your on your way up."

"No i wanna surprise him. Thanks al and tell Janice i hope she feels better."

"Thank you Mrs. Wilkins i will and you have a good night."

Lisa smiled at Al and walked over to the elevator stepped in and pressed 24 for the floor of Jeff's office.

Lisa was so ecited to tell jeff about the baby she just couldn't wait.

The elevator stopped on the 24th floor. Lilsa stepped out and walked down the hall to Jeff's office she walked in and saw the light on and heard noises coming from jeff's office.

The closer she got the louder the noises got.

She walked over to the door and opened it alittle but the sounds she was hearing were not normal office sounds.

"Hmmm oh god oh yeah that's it baby."

She heard come from inside jeff's office.

Lisa pushed the door open a little bit more and saw more then she wanted to.

"Oh god, fuck me baby."

"You like that don't you my little slut. Have you been a bad girl."

"Yes daddy i've been a very bad girl spank me daddy."

Lisa was sickened by what she was seeing. Jeff her husband was having sex with some tramp on his desk. Anyone could just walk in here but it was lisa his wife was the one that saw what was going on.

She couldn't stand it anymore. She burst through the door and confronted them.

"Jeff you rotten son of a bitch."

"Lisa what the hell are you doing her." he said getting off his secratary Megan.

As Jeff looked for his pants lisa walked over to megan and slapped her.

"Get out whore or so help me i'll throw your ass out that window do you understand me."

Megan grabbed her clothes and ran out of the room. Lisa turned back to jeff and wanted to just punch him.

"Now baby let me explain this isn't what it looked like."

"Oh really not what it looked like. Well it looked to me like you were fucking your secratary on your desk." Lisa said tears streaming down her face.

"Lisa please i can explain."

"Explain no you can't explain this. How long has this been going on."

"Not long. 3 maybe 4 months."

"3 or 4 months. you've been sleeping with that whore for 4 months. Oh my god so your telling me you've been having sex with her and me at the same time. I knew something was wrong i felt it but i just thought it was just because your so busy with work. I can't believe this is happeneing."

"Baby it's just sex it mean nothing to me your the one i love its you and only you i want."

Lisa just snapped at the words coming out of Jeff's mouth.

"Was i not enough for you. Did i not give you everything i had to give. I clean your house, I wash your clothes, i cook your dinner, I've supported your through everything all the long nights all the deadlines you had to get done so you could make it in this busniess. And now i come here to find you humping your slut secratary. 6 years, 6 years of marriage right down the drain."

Lisa started to feel her chest begin to cave in she felt like she was gonna pass out but she held it together.

"Baby we can get through this." Jeff said grabbing lisa's arm which she pulled away from him.

"Don't touch me. You just lost the right to touch me ever again. I want a divorce. I want you out of my house and out of my life. I don't ever wanna see you again." Lisa said turning around and walking out the door.

Lisa rushed to her car, turned it on and speeded away with tears in her eyes.

A few days later Jessica headed over to lisa's place after not hearing from her for a few days. Jess tried her best to get lisa to open up but nothing was working.

So one day Jess let herself into lisa's house and saw boxes on top of each other marked JEFF'S SHIT out on the enclosed porch.

She went in a called out for lisa but she wasn't answering her.

Jess went up to the master bedroom and saw lisa curled up on the bed crying. She went over to comfort her.

"Honey what's going on what is jeff's stuff doing in boxes."

"It's over jessy." Lisa said through her tears.

"Honey what's over what's going on."

"Jeff and Me it's over were getting a divorce."

"What, What do you mean y our getting a divorce. What happened."

"I caught him. I caught him having sex with his secratary. He said it meant nothing to him that it was just sex but i knew it meant something to him."

"Oh my god, how long has this been going on."

"He said 3 or 4 months. He's been sleeping with her and me oh god i'm so stupid."

"Oh god. Honey why didn't you call me i would have come over sooner."

"I couldn't. I just couldn't. Jess what am i gonna do i can't do this alone."

"You don't have to i'll be here. You can call me anytime."

"Jessy i'm pregnant."

"Oh honey. Sweetie don't worry about it I'll help you. Your not going to have to do this alone."

Lisa cried on her Jess's shoulder.

Lisa was so lost she didn't how she was going to raise a baby on her own.


	3. Chapter 3

**_I wanna thank everyone that has favorited and reviewed this story. I'm sorry this chapter is so small. I hope the next couple chapters will be bigger some might have flash backs just wanted to let everyone know. Enjoy and if anyone has a idea for a title to this story i'm open for suggestions. :-)_**

9 months later lisa gave birth to a 7 lbs 4 oz baby girl she named her Hope Marie Anderson.

After lisa's divorce was finalized lisa went back to using her maiden name of Anderson.

A few months after hope was born lisa became very depressed, every time she would hold hope she saw Jeff's piercing blue eyes and it just broke her heart.

She had decided to move out of the home she shared with Jeff and move into a smaller apartment just big enough for her and hope.

She never told jeff about hope and she never will.

One after jess was over for a visit, she was on the phone with her friend ann.

"Ann i'm worried about lisa she's gotten so depressed since hope was born she won't even pick her up to take care of her."

"Listen why don't you bring lisa here to pensacola for a get away."

"That sounds like a great idea. I'll call you back." Jess said hanging up with Ann.

Jess went into lisa's room and saw her sitting on the bed watching the only thing she loved to watch wwe wrestling.

"Hey honey how ya feeling."

"Ok." Lisa said sitting up. "Is hope alright i thought i heard her crying."

"She's fine. I just fed her and changed her and she's napping." Jess said watching lisa give a small smile. "Lisa you know what i think you need."

"Hmm what."

"I think you need to get away for a little bit. You know take a vacation."

"Jess no i can't. Besides i'm just not ready to go out in public."

"Lisa i love you but you need to get the hell out of this room and get out of this funk you've been in. It's not healthy for you or hope. You remember her right the little girl you gave birth to last month. Honey i don't wanna say this but your neglecting your daughter." Jess said.

"I don't mean to, its just she looks so much like jeff, everytime i look at her i see his face."

"Yes she looks like jeff but honey you can't let that stop you from being her mother. She loves you and she misses you. So just think about it ok. I'm gonna head home. Call me later and let me know what you wanna do ok." Jess said kissing lisa on her forehead.

About an hour later lisa thought about what jess said was she right was she neglecting hope cause she looked like jeff. She realized she wasn't being a very good mommy to her baby girl.

She heard hope crying from her room so she went into check on her.

She went into hope's room and over to her crib.

"Hey peanut what's wrong. Oh i see your just wet well let's get you dry." Lisa said taking her over to the changing table. "There now doesn't that feel better."

She picked her up and took her over to the rocking chair and started to rock her.

"Oh baby girl i'm so sorry that i haven't been much of a mommy to you but that's all gonna change starting right now. I love you baby girl." Lisa said kissing her daughter on her head.

After lisa put hope back in her crib she went back into her room to call Jess.

"Hello."

"Jess it's me listen i thought about what you said and your right i need to get away from here."

"Awesome lisa i think this is just what you need."

"Ok so where are we gonna go."

"Well i was talking to my friend Ann she has a place in Pensacola Florida and she invited us down there."

"Sounds great when can we go."

"I'll make the arrangements and you pack your bags cause your going on a warm sunny vaca with your bestie."

"I can't wait."

After lisa hung up with Jess she went into the hall closet and got out her suitcase and a little bag for Hope. After packing for almost an hour jess picked up lisa and the baby.

Jess tossed lisa's bags in the car while lisa strapped hope in tight, once everything was loaded the girls were off to the airport and off to the warm sunny climate of pensacola florida.

Jess was so happy lisa decided to take this trip. She hoped it would be just the thing to bring the old lisa back.


	4. Chapter 4

Lisa, hope and Jess all made it to Ann's beach house in florida.

When jess pulled into the drive of Ann's place lisa was floored she couldn't believe how close it was to the beach.

"Wow jess this is her place."

"Yep. Don't you just love divorce lawyer's she got this place in the settlement."

Lisa just smiled grabbing a sleeping hope from her car seat and walking up the stairs to the front door where they were greeted by Ann.

"Hello. You must be lisa. And this must be hope."

"Hi. thanks for inviting."

"Oh your welcome. She is so cute what's her name"

"Hope." Lisa said smiling at her sleeping little angel.

A Little while later lisa was up in her room watching hope sleep when she heard a knock on the door.

"Come in."

"Hey sweetie."

"Shhh she's sleeping."

Jess walked over to the bed and sat on the end of it.

"Sweetie why don't you and i go out for dinner tonight."

"I don't think so jess."

"Why not."

"I just, i don't know i just don't really feel like being out in public not just yet."

"Lisa i love you but you need to get out of this funk it's not healthy."

"Don't you think i know that Jess. But tell me how do i do that. everytime i try i keep thinking about what jeff did to me. He ruined my life."

"Baby i know he did. but you got something amazing out of it. You got that little girl right there . And she needs you. Yes she does look like jeff but you know what she has your spirit."

Lisa smiled looking at her little girl. Jess was right lisa needed to get out of this funk.

"Ok say we go out who am i going to get to watch the baby."

"Ann said she would watch her for you. Honey you need to get back out there and i don't mean back out there in the dating world i mean in the land of the living."

"Alright i'll go out with you. But where are we gonna go."

"Baby doll we are in Pensacola Florida there are tons of things to do. Now what i want you to do is get showered and dress in your most awesome looking outfit and meet me downstairs ok."

"Ok i'll meet you downstairs." Lisa just laughed as she watched jess take hope's bassinet out of the room.

Lisa didn't know what she was going to wear the last time she wore anything nice was when she was well married.

She looked through her clothes that she brought and found a pair of jean, a black and white blouse and her black flats. She put on some soft make up and decided to put her hair up.

After she was done getting ready she headed downstairs.

"Ok Jess how do i look."

"Wow honey you look great."

Lisa smiled walking over to Ann who was holding Hope.

"Ann thanks so much for watching hope. I don't think i'll stay out to long tonight."

"Honey stay out as long as you want. Hope and i will be just fine, won't we hope." Ann said as hope cooed.

"Ok. Bye baby girl i love you so much." Lisa said kissing hope on her forehead.

After Jess and lisa left the house they headed to a local beach club to have dinner and some drinks.

Jess noticed that lisa kept checking her watch.

"Lisa stop checking your watch. Hope is fine."

"I'm sorry jess i think i wanna go home."

"Home but we just got here."

"Jess i'm not ready for this. I just wanna go back to the house and spend time with hope." Lisa said.

But when she got up and tried to leave she bumped into a very big man.

"miss i'm so sorry are you ok. I didn't see where oh my god Lisa. Lisa anderson."

"Roman. Oh my god. What are you doing here." Lisa said hugging him.

"I live here. What are you doing here."

"Oh i'm on a little vacation i guess."

"Lisa are you ok." Jess said.

"Yeah jess i'm fine. Jessica this is an old friend of mine Roman Reigns. Roman this is my best friend Jessica Rhodes."

"It's nice to meet you Jessica. So lisa are you here with Jeff."

"Um no jeff and i we aren't together anymore."

"Oh shit i'm sorry. Listen i have a table outside it more quiet and private you wanna come out there and chat."

"Um i don't think so i really should be getting back."

"Roman maybe you can convince her to stay for a little while i've had no luck." Jess said.

Lisa just looked at Jess with a death stare.

"Yeah come on lisa we haven't seen each other for so long."

"Ok, ok i can't fight you both i'll stay but only for an hour."

Lisa and jess followed Roman outside to a private table. Roman helped lisa and jess sit down. He poured them some wine.

"So lisa tell me how do you and Roman know each other."

"We use to go to school together."

"Oh come on lisa it was more than that." Roman said.

Lisa smiled remembering back to her days in college.

(Sorry i have to cut this chapter short. The next chapter will have lisa's flashback to college.)


	5. Chapter 5

**_Ok people here is the chapter whrere lisa and roman met in collage. Yes there is a sexual scene so be warned :) i hope everyone likes it :) And i decided to keep his daughter's name JoJo but named his fiance Gail instead of Galina. So enjoy. _**

"Ok lisa so tell me how you and roman know each other." Jess asked.

Lisa looked over at roman, smiled and started to tell jess when she first met roman.

"Well it was back in college at the Georgia Tech. I had just transfered and the only person i met was Roman."

_**Flashback **_

_**Lisa was walking around the quad when she found herself all turned around not knowing which way her dorm was. She walked over to a group of guys and asked them for directions. **_

_**"Hi i'm sorry to bother you guys but i'm new here and i can't seem to find my dorm." **_

_**"What's the name of your dorm." Roman said. **_

_**"Umm The Baxtor Building." **_

_**"Well i know where that's at why don't i take you back there and you show me how new you really are." Said one of the guys roman was with. **_

_**"Back off matt. Look i'll take you there i have to go to the library anyway and it's around the corner from your building." Roman said leading lisa away from the group of guys.**_

_**Lisa and roman headed to Lisa's dorm. **_

_**"I'm sorry about matt he's a bit of a ladies man." **_

_**"It's ok i know what those guys are like i've dealt with those guys all my life." **_

_**"So um where you from." **_

_**"I'm Ohio." **_

_**"Any particular place in ohio." **_

_**"Cincinnati." **_

_**"So what brings you here to lovely Georgia Tech." **_

_**"It was a chance to get away from my family and just be free for once. This school is one of the best." **_

_**"Yep that it is." Roman said. **_

_**When roman looked up he saw that they where at lisa's dorm. **_

_**"Well here we the baxter building." **_

_**"Wow thanks. Umm i never got your name." **_

_**"Oh it's Roman. Roman Reigns." **_

_**"I'm lisa. Lisa Anderson." **_

_**"Maybe we can go out have some coffee sometime." **_

_**"I would love that. Here." Lisa said grabbing a piece of paper and writting her number down. "And i promise this is my real number." She said handing him the paper.**_

_**"Cool. Why don't i call you tonight." **_

_**"Yeah tonight sounds great." Lisa said heading into the building. **_

_**She was so happy to have met someone that wasn't a jerk. **_

_**As the months went on roman and lisa fell into a pretty normal routine. **_

_**She would go to his football games and cheer him on. She loved watching him play football.**_

_**One night roman took lisa to a small wooded area to watch the sunset. **_

_**Roman had set up a little picnic just for the two of them. **_

_**"Wow when did you have time to do all this." Lisa asked. **_

_**"Well i made time cause there is no one more important in my life then my babygirl." Roman said handing lisa a glass of sparkling apple cider. **_

_**"Awe baby." She said grabbing the glass from roman. **_

_**Roman leaned in and gave lisa a sweet but passionate kiss. When he pulled back lisa was smiling and that was the one thing he loved about her.**_

_**"So Mr. Reigns why have you brought me to this absolutly gorgeous place." **_

_**"Well i have a very good reason. First is with your help i passed my mid term." **_

_**"That's awesome baby i'm so proud of you i knew you could do it." **_

_**"Thanks babe." **_

_**"And what's the second part." **_

_**Roman reached into his pocket and pulled out a small box. **_

_**"This is the second part." Roman said seeing lisa's face. "Now it's not what you think it is. We've only been together 6 months. But this is just something to tell you that I love you." **_

_**Lisa took the box from roman and opened it to find a heart with a small key. **_

_**"Oh roman it's gorgeous." **_

_**He took the box from lisa and pulled out the heart revealing it was a necklace he took it and placed it around lisa's neck and explained it to her. **_

"_**You see the heart is because you are my heart the day i met you was the most amazing day of my life. And the key means your the only women that has the key to my heart well besides my mom of course." **_

"_**Roman i love it. And i love you, you have been so amazing to me. I'm so happy to have you in my life." **_

_**Roman and lisa shared a sweet loving kiss. Roman pulled her in and rested her down on the blanket. The kiss started to get passionate. Roman pulled back and moved his lips down lisa's neck and lisa whispered in his ear. **_

"_**make love to me roman." **_

"_**Here." **_

"_**Yes here. Make love to me." **_

_**There was no turning back roman had waited for this day to come and here it was. He was so gentle and sweet with her.**_

_**His hands roaming her body removing her clothing piece by piece exposing her body to him. With every touch from him would make her skin shiver with pleasure.**_

_**Both lay on the blanket naked touching and kissing as roman was about to enter her lisa stopped him. **_

"_**Roman." **_

"_**What's wrong." **_

"_**Nothing it's just." **_

"_**What baby, don't be afraid to tell me." **_

_**Lisa closed her eyes and said. **_

"_**Do you have a condom." **_

_**Roman snickered. **_

"_**Yes baby i have a condom." Roman said grabbing the condom out of his pants pocket. **_

_**After he was done putting on the condom he went back to what he so wanted to do. **_

_**He slowly placed his engorged member at her entrance and slowly entered her. **_

"_**Hmmm oh roman." **_

_**He slowly thrusted into his love. She raised her legs and wrapped them around his waist causing him to go deeper. **_

"_**Oh god roman. Yes." **_

"_**Oh baby you feel so good." **_

_**His pace quickened as lisa's cries got louder with every thrust. **_

"_**Faster roman faster. Oh god i can feel all of you. Your so deep oh god." **_

"_**Hmm baby i love you." **_

"_**I love you to roman oh god i'm cumming oh my god." **_

"_**Me to babygirl." Roman said growling. **_

_**He began thrusting faster and harder until their cried of passion turned into moans and screams of enjoyment. **_

_**Lisa moaned so loud it drove roman to the ends of the earth. He gave her one good hard thrust and felt her body quiver under him as he emptied his milky hot seed into the condom.**_

_**After the couple's breathing returned to normal lisa laid her head on roman's chest listening to his heart beat. She could feel his hand rub up and down her back. **_

"_**Hmmm." **_

"_**Was it worth the wait." Roman asked. **_

"_**It was so worth the wait. I love you." **_

"_**I love you to baby." **_

_**End Flashback.**_

Lisa didn't tell Jess everything.

"Wow you guys really loved each other."

Lisa and roman looked at each other and held hands.

"Yes we did." roman said.

"So what happened."

"Well what always happens in every relationship. I went one way he went another and i'm just glad we were able to remain good friends."

"Yes very good friends. But i just feel awful for introducing you to that asshole Jeff."

Jess looked at lisa.

"Wait hold you. You know jeff."

"Yeah unfortunately i do. And honestly i wanna punch him in his face." Roman said.

"Roman as much as i would love for you to do that. I've moved on, yes it hurt but it's something i had to do."

"Yes you have moved on and i think hope is very happy that you have." Jess said.

Lisa looked at jess with a evil glare.

"Hope who's hope." Roman asked.

"Oh shit lisa i'm sorry."

"No jess it's ok. Um roman, hope is my daughter, with jeff."

"Oh my god honey i'm sorry. Does he know."

"No he doesn't and honestly it's so much better that way he doesn't deserve her or me."

"Did he know before he did what he did to you." Roman asked.

"No he didn't i found out the morning i found him humping his secretary. But that's all in the past now."

"Do you have a picture of her."

Lisa pulled out her cell phone and showed roman a picture of hope.

"Oh wow look at those big blue eyes. She's gorgeous just like her mommy."

"Thank you roman. Oh how is your little girl JoJo."

"She's great growing up way to fast for my liking but hey it's life. Here." Roman said pulling out his phone showing lisa a picture. "There's JoJo and my fiance Gail."

"Oh my gosh roman they are gorgeous JoJo looks more and more like you everyday."

"Thanks."

"Well roman it's getting late and i should really be getting home to hope. It was so great to see you again."

"Yes it was. Listen if your still in town sunday it would mean the world to me if you came over for dinner at my place. And bring that gorgeous little girl of yours."

"Umm ok yeah sure."

"Great here this is my address and Jess please come along to."

"Sure i would love to come along."

"What time should we be there ."

"How does 7 sound."

"That sounds great we'll see you tomorrow."

Lisa and Jess said goodbye to roman and then headed home.

Once they got back to ann's place all lisa wanted to was see hope.

"how was she ann." Lisa asked

"She was great, she was a little fussy after you left so i gave her a warm bath and a bottle and she went right to sleep."

"Great thanks for watching her i think i'm gonna go look in on her."

Lisa smiled and headed up to her room to see hope sleeping peacefully in her playpen.

Lisa stroked her head and smiled.

"Oh hope i pray i can give you a good life. I just want you to be happy."

After lisa said those things to hope she laid down on the bed and drifted off to sleep and dreamed of a good life for her and hope and maybe some love along the way.


	6. Chapter 6

The next morning lisa was up bright and early with hope.

As lisa was feeding hope there was a knock on the door she called for the person to come in.

"Good Morning."

"Morning Auntie Jess." Lisa said still feeding hope.

Jess walked over to the bed and sat down. When lisa looked up she saw Jess had a odd look on her face so she questioned it.

"Ok what is with the look."

"What look."

"The look you have on your face right now. Do i have something in my teeth."

"Nope nothing in your teeth."

"So then why are you looking at me like you wanna eat my face."

"We've known each other for what 5 years."

"Yes."

"So why didn't you ever tell me about your hot college boy toy."

Lisa just smiled and set hope back in her bassinet.

"Well why didn't you ever tell me about roman."

"Because there wasn't anything to tell."

"Nothing to tell. You were with him for what 9 months and you never ever had sex."

"No jess we didn't have sex."

"Oh my god you have got to be kiddin me."

Lisa couldn't hide it all she could do was smile.

"Jess roman and i didn't have sex. We made love alot." Lisa said smiling.

"I knew it, you are such a bad liar."

Lisa and jess laughed.

Later that afternoon lisa, jess and baby hope all headed to Roman's place.

When jess pulled into the drive the girls both couldn't believe how gorgeous the house was. After they parked the car lisa got out and went to get hope from her car seat but she had fallen asleep.

Roman came out with his fiance Gail and greeted them.

"Hey guys you made it." Roman said hugging lisa.

"Yes we did. Roman your house is so gorgeous."

"Thanks. Lisa this is my fiance Gail."

"Gail it's so nice to meet you."

"It's a pleasure to meet you to Lisa, Roman has told me so much about you."

"All good i hope."

"Yes all good."

"Oh this is my best friend Jessica."

"Jessica so nice to meet you." Gail said.

"It's nice to meet you to."

"So where's little miss." Roman asked.

"Oh she fell asleep on the ride up. Is there someplace i can put her."

"Yeah sure. Honey why don't i take lisa up to JoJo's room." Gail said.

"Good and i'll show jess around." Roman said.

Gail took Lisa up to roman's daughter's room.

"Wow i love her room it's so pretty. Darn i forgot her play pen."

"Oh wait i think i still have JoJo's let me go check the closet." Gail left the room to go check the closet.

While lisa was sitting on the bed she set hope's car seat on the floor.

"Mommy i can't find my teddy bear." Said a little girls voice coming into the room.

"Hi. have you seen my mommy."

"Hello. Yes your mommy went to get something. You must be JoJo."

"Yep that's me. Who are you."

"I'm lisa i'm a friend of your daddy's."

"Oh. Is that a baby."

"Yes. This is my daughter Hope. Would you like to see her." Lisa said.

JoJo nodded her head yes. Lisa took her hand and walked her over to Hope's car seat.

"She looks like one of my baby dolls."

Lisa just smiled. Hope started to fuss.

"What's wrong with her."

"She's just tired of sitting in her seat. Would you like to hold her."

"Yes." JoJo said.

JoJo moved up to the top of the bed, lisa placed a few pillows on both sides of her. She then went over and picked hope up out of her carrier and took her over to JoJo and placed her in her arms.

"Ok now support her head."

"Like this."

"Yeah just like that." Lisa said sitting in front of jojo.

"Hey lisa i found the play pen."

"Mommy look i'm holding hope."

"Yes you are." Gail said placing the play pen up at the end of the bed.

"Gail, lisa you guys up here."

"Were in here honey."

Roman headed into to JoJo's room and smiled at the site he was seeing.

"Hi daddy. Look i'm holding hope."

"And your doing a great job princess." Roman said

Hope smiled at JoJo.

"Lisa she smiled at me."

"Well that means she likes you. You know your daddy and i are best friends."

"Do you think me and hope will be best friends."

"Of course i do. See she smiling at you again."

JoJo just laughed.

Later that day.

JoJo was playing with hope and Jess which gave lisa some time to talk with Roman and Gail.

"So roman told me you guys use to date in college." Gail said.

"Yes we did." Lisa said blushing.

Roman and Gail smiled.

"I gotta say Anderson that little girl of yours is amazing."

"Thanks Roman. She's my life. I would do anything for her."

"So where's her father lisa." Gail said.

"Gail honey maybe now's not the best time to ask lisa that."

"No roman it's perfectly fine. Um well gail Hope's father isn't in the picture and he never will be. He cheated on me with his secretary. I was on my way to tell him about the baby and i caught him humping his secretary. He played it off like it meant nothing. But he doesn't know about hope and he doesn't deserve to."

"Oh lisa i'm sorry sometimes i speak before i think."

"Gail it's ok. I find talking about it is a good thing it gives me a good release."

"I can think of alot better things to give a girl a release then talking."

Lisa heard a mans voice from behind her when she turned around and saw who it was she felt a flutter in her stomach.

"Ambrose bought time you got here."

"Yeah sorry traffic was a pain in the ass."

"Uncle dean you said a bad word."

"Sorry princess i owe you a nickel."

"Lisa this is Dean Ambrose. Dean this is my friend lisa."

"It's a pleasure to meet you dean i watch you on tv every week your awesome." Lisa said.

"Well a fan it's a joy to meet you Lisa." Dean said kissing lisa's hand.

"Ok flirt come on i'll get ya a beer." Roman said taking dean away.

Lisa didn't know what was going on in her stomach but she knew she hadn't felt this way in a long time.

Later that night lisa was standing on the deck watching the sun set. She didn't notice someone standing next to her. When she looked to see who it was she smiled.

"Sorry did i scare you." Dean said.

"No you didn't."

"So are you enjoying the yourself."

"Umm yeah i am."

"That didn't sound convincing."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be sorry. So roman tells me you have a kid."

"Yeah hope she's 2 months old. She's my world."

"Cool."

Lisa didn't know what to make of Dean. She was shocked when he asked about hope.

"Hey lisa. I'm sorry but this little one is getting very fussy i think we should head home."

"Oh ok. Umm jess this is dean ambrose, Dean this is my best friend jess and this is Hope." Lisa said taking hope from jess.

"Hi Jess. And hello to you Hope. My you are a pretty girl. Just as pretty as your mommy." Dean said.

Lisa smiled at dean and then hope cooed at dean and smiled.

"Well dean it was nice meeting you."

"Yeah same here. Um do you think i can get your number. Maybe we can chat sometime."

"Sure." Lisa said taking dean's phone from him and putting her number in. "Now if i call this i'm not gonna get some chinese place in tokyo."

"I promise it's my number."

After lisa gave dean her number her and jess said their goodbyes to roman, gail and jojo.

"Mommy why is hope leaving."

"She has to go home and go to bed sweetie."

"But i want her to stay here she's my best friend."

"JoJo i promise you'll see hope again. Remember your best friends and you'll always keep in touch."

"But hope is a baby she can't write or call me."

"No that's true but see me and hope share a special bond and when she talks her baby talk i can understand what she says. So if she says Mommy i wanna talk to my best friend jojo. I'll pick up the phone or you can maybe video chat with her."

"Ok." JoJo said. "Bye bye hope i'll miss you." She said giving hope a kiss on the cheek causing hope to smile.

"Here lisa i'll take hope and put her in the car."

"Thanks Jess. Gail it was so nice to meet you."

"It was nice to meet you to and don't be a stranger."

"No i won't be."

Lisa watched gail take jojo inside.

"You text me when you get home alright. And listen don't let what happened to you and jeff get in the way of you finding someone. Cause i think someone has a little crush on you." Roman said.

"I like dean to roman but i need to focus on hope right now but i did give dean my number so i guess we'll see."

"Ok. Give me a hug." Roman said.

Lisa reached up and gave roman a hug and he kissed her on the cheek.

Lisa waved goodbye to roman and jess drove off. On the way home her phone buzzed when she looked to see who texted her she smiled seeing it was Dean.

_**Dean - Just wanted to make sure this was the right number.**_

_**Lisa - Yes it's the right number.**_

_**Dean - Good. Well sweet dreams lisa.**_

_**Lisa - Sweet dreams dean**_

After lisa sent the text off to dean she smiled it's been a long time since lisa was able to smile the way she was.

She hoped that giving dean her number and striking up a conversation wasn't starting something too soon. She would hate to think she jumped into something she wasn't ready for.


End file.
